criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Death of Rosa Wolf/Transcript
Jones: <Rank> , a young woman was found dead at the entrance of town. We must inspect the crime scene in order to find clues. Chapter 1 Investigate Roadside. (In investigation) Jones: There are 6 items in the list below. Find those items hidden within the scene and click on them. Begin with the newspaper! Jones: Great! When you need help, I can give you a hint. Try it now! Jones: There are 4 items remaining in the list, find them all! (After Investigating) Jones: The victim's name was Rosa Wolf. We must send her body to the lab for autopsy. Jones: This bloody knife is our murder weapon! Congratulations , you did great on your first investigation! Jones: Here's your Tablet! This is where you pick up your next action. Click here to go to the Lab! Autopsy the victim's body. ''(Nathan: Please wait a moment , this won't be long...) '''Nathan: I studied the wound on the victim's neck and I can tell you for sure that the killer is right-handed. Nathan: , I've added this info to your file. Samuel King: , I'm Samuel King, the Chief Police Officer! Samuel King: According to a witness, the killer wears a blue cap. Samuel King: Go back to the town entrance and inspect the wrecked house to find the evidence we're missing! '''''Investigate Wrecked House. Jones: This torn fabric is covered in blood. Let's piece it back together and see what it looks like! Examine Blue Fabric. ('Jones: Here's your forensic kit! This is where you examine the clues found on the crime scene.) Jones: This football jersey has got the number 9 on it. This is the evidence we were missing! Jones: , let's arrest the killer now! '''''Arrest The Killer. Samuel King: , we have 2 suspects in this case. You must compare their profile in order to find the killer! Samuel King: Click on the first suspect to switch to detailed view! Samuel King: As you can see, this one has a lot in common with the killer... Samuel King: Let's have a look at the second suspect! Samuel King: Do you think this one might be the killer? Samuel King: Get back to the general view! Samuel King: Your turn ! Arrest the suspect matching the killer's profile! -If you arrest Ash Bison: (Samuel King: The suspect doesn't match the killer's profile. Try again!)- Samuel King: , you did well on this case! Samuel King: You deserve a Bronze Medal as a reward for putting the killer behind bars! (Get an officer suit!) Samuel King: Great choice of clothes, ! You're now all set to start a new case! Jones: Your training is over, . You're on your own for the next case! Additional Investigation Samuel King: , I'd like you to investigate Ash Bison. He may not have killed Rosa Wolf, but he's still a shady character. Samuel King: You must have noticed the tatoo on his neck. He's a member of the biggest gang in town, the Vipers. Samuel King: I want you to interrogate him and see what he can tell you about the gang. Any info would be useful in dealing with them. Talk to Ash Bison. Jones: We need info about your gang, the Vipers. Got anything to share with us? Ash Bison: I've got nothing to tell you about that. Jones: Well, then and I will have another look at the roadside, and trust me, we'll find something to make your life hell. Ash Bison: Yeah? Then go to the roadside, see if I care... If you two have time to lose, it's not my problem! Investigate Roadside. ''Jones: , what about examining that gun? Bison probably dropped it when he got arrested. ''Examine Gun. Jones: Great! The fingerprints you found on the gun are crystal clear. Jones: The lab should have no problem analyzing them and getting a match! Analyze Fingerprints. Alex: The fingerprints you collected on the gun are a match with Ash Bison. Jones: Perfect! I'm sure the idiot doesn't have a gun license. How much do you want to bet he'll talk now, ? Talk to Ash Bison. Jones: We've got your gun, and your prints. In case you're too dumb to realize it, this isn't good. Jones: Now give us something good about the Vipers or it's the jail for you! Ash Bison: All right, , you got me! We've changed leaders recently. The new guy's name is... Keath Myass! Jones: Great! , let's go talk to this Keath... Keath My... Jones: Oh you little... That's it! , put this jerk behind bars! Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Dialogues